Many games exist where a movable article such as a ball or puck is caused to move across a play surface. For example, billiards or pocket pool employs smooth, round balls which are maneuvered into traps called pockets to score. Similarly, hockey, employs small pucks which are urged into goals by the players. The game of hockey is typically played on a smooth ice surface so that the puck will glide speedily towards the goals when urged in that direction by a player. Hockey can also be played on paved surfaces with specially designed pucks for that purpose. In situations where space or weather does not permit large outdoor games, the game of hockey can also be played indoors on a smooth surface. On a smaller scale, hockey can even be played on a table top. Typically, table top hockey games employ a special playing surface which creates an air cushion beneath the puck, permitting it to glide smoothly and quickly towards the goal. This air cushion may be generated by placing a source of air or other gas inside the puck and permitting it to escape from beneath the puck so that it will levitate the puck slightly above the game surface. More often, the air cushion is created by utilizing a play surface which is perforated with a plurality of small holes. A plenum is hydraulically coupled to the underside of the surface and an air source is provided. Air is permitted to flow through the holes in the playing surface whereupon it creates a cushion of air upon which the puck is supported. Because the friction between the puck and the playing surface is very low, the puck will respond quickly to the application of force by mallets or other striking means.
While the game is popular, there is always a need to further enhance the action and excitement of the game in order that it remain competitive with other games and sources of entertainment. In both the arcade and home environment, several attempts have been made to further enhance the excitement of these games. Automatic scoring systems which display the game score by electronic means have been used in an attempt to make the game progress more quickly and eliminate the need for manual score keeping. Sometimes colorful graphics are applied to the game articles and a “black light” may be used to cause them to “glow.” A commercially available table top hockey game, “the Hot Flash II” made available by Valley Dynamo, utilizes a table having a UV coating that allows the playfield, rails and graphics to glow under most lighting conditions. While the illumination of these articles adds interest, it is only superficial and does nothing to enhance the excitement of the game play action. Because play action in hockey type games is typically very fast, it is often difficult to determine the exact course that has been traversed by the puck. For televised, professional hockey games, some networks have developed an electronic means of “painting” the path of the puck. In this system, a computer is employed to keep track of the puck. The computer then generates a track of the path of the puck which is electronically overlaid on the live action video graphic of the game. This allows viewers to more easily observe the position of the puck and track its whereabouts. If a process could be developed which would permit the action of a game article such as a puck to be tracked and displayed which did not require expensive and complicated electronic equipment it would be of great value. Furthermore, if the system was highly economical, it could also find application in small scale games such as arcade and home type hockey and billiard games and the like. Still further, if a means could be devices which would permit the game players to have a temporary record of the motion of the game articles relative to each other and the goals, it would be useful as a teaching tool and a means to enhance strategies of play.
It is known to use light to photoluminesce articles of various types. A commercially available product called the Geo Safari Light Writer by Educational Insights includes a photoluminescent tablet and light emitting drawing pen. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are of general interest: 6,048,280, 5,564,698, 3,773,325, 4,846,475 and 6,234,476. These patents do not disclose or suggest the invention disclosed or claimed herein.